overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
I Hope You’re Happy
I Hope You're Happy is a Katsura Kotonoha ending and one of 12 possible third episodes in Shiny Days. Plot The plot of '''I Hope You're Happy' follows the chapter 3 lower branch storyline up until the forest scene during the festival, except that Makoto is less affectionate towards Setsuna over the course of the chapter.'' Makoto and Kotonoha get separated from Setsuna and Kokoro during the festival and step into the forest to get away from the crowd. They try to call Setsuna's cell phone but get no reception. Makoto recalls what Kokoro told him about the forest and believes that Kotonoha is waiting for him to make a move on her. After some hesitance, he does so somewhat forcefully, to Kotonoha's surprise. Noting her shock, he hesitates again and admits that he believed she had brought him here for sex, which Kotonoha denies. However, as he is apologizing, she confesses and says that if they are going to have sex, she wants him to be gentle. They proceed to have their first kiss and make love in the forest before returning to find Setsuna and Kokoro waiting. Kokoro asks Kotonoha if she was able to get closer to Makoto, which she confirms. Kokoro then asks if they had sex, to which Kotonoha gives only embarrassed silence. She takes this as confirmation and begins to tease Kotonoha as they're walking out of the festival. Makoto walks up to Setsuna and tries to talk to her, but she simply says "good-bye" and walks away. The next scene jumps to the first day of second semester, before school at the train station, where Sekai is lamenting to Setsuna about not getting a boyfriend over the summer. They then see Makoto and Kotonoha walking arm-in-arm, and Sekai is crushed, as she liked Makoto. Setsuna calmly walks up to the couple and kicks Makoto in the rear, dropping him to the ground. She then smiles and wishes them well, which Kotonoha accepts with thanks. Route I Hope You're Happy is one of the endings in the lower branch of chapter 3. It's the functional equivalent of chapter 2's No More Tears to Cry, in that it is the fallback ending that will occur if the bar is not full enough to get the episode that will continue to chapter 4: 33322. I Hope You're Happy can only be achieved following the chapter 2 result Part-time Job. If chapter 2 was Drowning in Secrets, this ending will be called Stubborn Makoto instead, with minor scene and dialogue differences at the festival and train station. I Hope You're Happy and Stubborn Makoto share a node in the route map. It is difficult to determine exactly what threshold the bar needs be below to get I Hope You're Happy. Changes in conversation options during the chapter don't appear to affect the outcome of the festival (barring those that specifically lead to another chapter 3 ending episode) in and of themselves. The bar seems to be the only driving factor. Trivia * This ending is interesting in that, while it requires the bar to be neglected to achieve, it's not considered a bad ending. * This ending appears to pay homage to the School Days bad ending Pushed Too Far, with Makoto being the one shoved in the direction of the oncoming train instead of Kotonoha. However, it concludes somewhat comically rather than tragically, with a happy ending for Makoto and Kotonoha. Category:Shiny Days endings Category:Routes